


Jurassic World: Survival of the Fittest

by savagepierce



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chaptered, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagepierce/pseuds/savagepierce
Summary: Taking place seven years after the events of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Claire and Owen have inherited wealth and land from the Lockwood family for agreeing to foster Maisie and for their assistance during the dinosaur escape. They now run a dinosaur sanctuary for herbivores, as they aren't yet equipped to handle carnivores. Their goal is to rehabilitate and relocate these animals currently wreaking havoc around the country.Not to mention the fact a new threat has surfaced in the form of a vigilant poaching group that is known for their torture of these creatures for monetary gain. For the most part, Claire and Owen have settled into a routine with Maisie as their foster daughter, but all of that changes when Owen gets a call about a certain raptor making a reappearance and with her comes danger that could endanger the life he and Claire worked so hard to build.





	Jurassic World: Survival of the Fittest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I have been planning this for a while and figured I'd go ahead and start posting the chapters slowly. I don't have a rating yet because there could be really explicit sex at some point... or there could not...? Who knows I'm just going with the flow and telling this story that's been in my head and begging to be told for a while now. Hope you enjoy it, let me know your thoughts in the comments if you don't mind!

"There you go, soup's on." An aging triceratops walked at a glacial pace towards a large trough now filled to the brim with lush vegetation and vine-ripened tomatoes. Owen wiped the vegetable condensation on his worn jeans and took several, slow, steps back to allow the colossal animal a wide berth to feed. Her milky right eye blinked in lazy gratitude upon approach. "That a girl, Peggy."

Peggy was one of four triceratopses on the range. She was, by far, the oldest and a mother to one. Owen continued walking in reverse until he reached the enclosure wall and slipped through the gate. The mechanical lock whirred back into place behind him.

He had nothing to fear from Peggy, she was a herbivore, all the dinosaurs in their rehabilitation center were, but he had enough experience to know it was never a good idea to linger too close to a creature as unpredictable as a dinosaur, especially during meal times.

Owen started his trek back towards their estate home. He spared a backward glance towards the sanctuary and caught sight of a brachiosaurus peering over the tall walls. Claire had nicknamed this particular guy, Curious George. George had a bum hind leg after a nasty encounter with an allosaurus, earning him a place in their enclosure.

Their rehab center was only a small segment of the land they had been granted after the debacle at Lockwood's manor. Claire and Owen had been endowed a steep sum in a settlement lawsuit, both for stopping a massive illegal animal trade and by agreeing to foster Lockwood's test tube daughter, Maisie, who, it turned out, had a substantial trust fund. The general public was still unaware of Maisie's true heritage, to outsiders she was known as Lockwood's "granddaughter."

Suffice to say; they had enough money to create a new habitat for some of the dinosaurs released during the "Lockwood Manor Escape," as dubbed by the media.

At present, they could only care for herbivores. Neither Claire nor Owen was equipped to herd carnivores. For now, they corralled some of the gentler giants roaming the greater San Diego region to keep them from being killed or poached. Eli was far from the only man out there who hoped to mine profit from these creatures.

Within their 75 acres, they currently had twelve different dinosaurs. Four, including Peggy and George, required daily medical care and had been sequestered to a smaller enclosure.

Owen sighed, taking a moment to marvel at the vast landscape before him. It filled him with an overwhelming sense of pride to recall all that he, Claire, and even Maisie, had accomplished over the last seven years.

The interior of the ranch-style home erected several miles from the dinosaur encampment was a welcome retreat. Owen mopped his brow with the bottom of his plain white t-shirt and breathed out a sigh of relief. The air conditioning was a pleasant respite after spending hours in the harsh July heat tending to the dinos.

The sound of a knife on a cutting board echoed from the kitchen and Owen followed it to find Claire. She was barefoot and dressed in a pair of form-fitting jeans and a comfortable looking teal sweater; the sleeves rolled up past her elbows. Red tomato juices sluiced down the counter.

"Dammit." Cooking had never been her strong suit.

Owen laughed in that infectious way of his. Claire nearly jumped out of her skin.

"God Owen, what the hell are you doing lurking around the corners like that?" She scowled, grabbing a dish towel from the opposite counter.

"Wanted to watch the trainwreck that is you cooking, unfold."

Claire whipped him on his side with the towel she'd just grabbed.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, both in playful jest and in greeting. He wrapped his arm around her slender wrist, lest she decided to launch another attack. Owen's lips pressed against her forehead in a tender kiss, and Claire's resolve weakened.

"How is Peggy?"

"Same as always. George popped his head out too. He'll need his bandages changed over the weekend."

Claire tried to focus on chopping vegetables, Owen he sidled in behind her. With his arms curled around her waist, he rubbed his face against the back of her neck. Her honey-scented shampoo made his thoughts veer in a dangerous direction. "What are you cooking? Or should I say, what are you trying to cook?"

"I'm trying to make goulash. I found one of your mother's old recipes in the stack of cookbooks we have collecting dust in the corner." A pile of sliced cucumbers collected near the tomato. "Ugh, you're sweaty." Claire wiggled her shoulders against him, and she could feel his t-shirt sticking to her sweat.

He was touched that Claire was trying to connect with him through his mother. He didn't have the heart to tell her that his mother had been an even worse cook than she was, and a majority of those recipes were stolen. "Well, that's what happens when you spend hours in the sun performing manual labor." Owen's nose crinkled against her skin.

"You love taking care of them, even if you won't admit it." It was true, Owen had developed a fondness for the animals. One that had originated with the raptor, Blue, but had now transcended to each new dinosaur they took in.

"Need any help?" He'd progressed to peppering kisses along the length of her neck.

"Help me by taking a shower."

He kissed her neck again, and his tongue brushed against her skin. Owen felt Claire shudder.

"And by not doing _that_." She shrugged him off of her, cheeks flushed.

Owen grinned. "Fine. Please don't burn the house down while I'm gone."

"If I can handle a full-grown T-Rex, I think I can manage to boil a pot of water, Owen," Claire called after his retreating backside.

Despite her words, he could tell she was smiling. Their bickering was a constant stream of foreplay, evidenced by the fact Owen was halfway through his shower when he spotted a very naked Claire pulling back the curtain and stepping into his open arms.

"You burnt something, didn't you?" He murmured against her shoulder, hands immediately wandering over every plain, dip, and valley of skin he could reach.

Claire hummed beneath him. "I was more in the mood for pizza, anyways." Tipping her chin upwards, she waited for a kiss of acceptance.

"Pizza…" His lips met hers halfway, far too eager to wait even another second. "Sounds perfect."

\------------------

Several hours later, Claire basked in the glory of Owen. He had changed into a simple cotton button-up, and at present, it was wide open exposing his toned torso. Claire draped her legs across his lap where they sat reclined on the couch. A pizza box sat on the coffee table before them.

"Where is Maisie today, anyway?" Owen asked between bites of his heavy on the pepperoni slice.

"She's at camp this week, remember?"

"Right, the girl who has a whole backyard of dinosaurs decided she wanted to go learn how to ride horses."

"I used to ride when I was a teenager. It teaches you a different kind of strength. Besides, it's good for her to be out with kids her age."

"Used to ride? Pretty sure you still do." He waggled his eyebrows between bites of pepperoni.

Claire nudged his thigh with the heel of her foot and smirked. "Shut up."

"So if she's gone for the week, whatever will we do, alone, in this big ass house, to keep us occupied?" He finished off his slice to the crust and tossed it on to his plate. Hands now free, they immediately sought purchase on Claire's tanned thighs.

"Mm, you're insatiable, aren't you?" She purred, wiping her greasy fingers on a napkin before mapping out a course of her own along the planes of Owen's well-defined biceps. "But, there's something I need to talk to you about first."

Owen looked at her through thick lashes, thumbs circling dangerously close to the inner portion of legs. It couldn't be more obvious he wasn't listening.

Claire licked her lips, nervous. "Well I got a call today, from Roderick Jameson, they have a troodon. It's injured, pretty badly by the sounds of it. He wants to know if we can take it."

All pretense of intimacy disappeared. Owen's gaze snapped to focus on Claire's. "Claire, you know we can't. We don't have the facilities or resources to house predators yet." Running from danger had never been Owen's style, but that didn't mean he was keen on taking unnecessary risks. "Frankly, I'm not even sure we should."

Before Claire could respond to that her cell phone rang, a photo of Maisie appeared on the screen. "I should get that."

Owen sunk into the couch cushions as Claire took the call into the kitchen. He thought about what she was asking. They'd been through this conversation before, each time coming to the same conclusion as the last. Bringing predators here was impossible.

They would have to maintain livestock to keep them fed, hire teams to keep track of their daily movements, and build even bigger walls and fortresses than they had now.

They would have to rebuild Jurassic World.

Except, as Claire would counter-point, this time it wouldn't be a theme park but a genuine refuge for people to educate themselves and to keep dinosaurs from mauling civilians.

Owen couldn't elude the nagging feeling that it would be the first step to history repeating itself. He never said it out loud, but he knew how _ambitious_ Claire could get when she had something groundbreaking in the pipeline.

At the same time, were they better off letting these predators roam the country? While dinosaur attacks weren't as numerous as they had anticipated, they were still prevalent. Not only hurting people, but their presence was wreaking havoc on an ecosystem that was never meant to encounter relics of a distant past.

"Owen." Claire's voice broke him from his reverie. There was a note of urgency in the way she said his name that instantly put him on edge.

"Maisie, she needs us to get to the ranch ASAP. They found…" She swallowed, "Owen, they found Blue."


End file.
